someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wife
This all started one day when I went to Gamestop. There was an employee there who I'd never seen before named Mark. He was very helpful and social. We wound up talking about games such as Resident Evil, Metal Gear Rising, and anime games like Dragon Ball Z and Naruto. He eventually asked for my PSN screen name and I gave it to him for the hell of it. About two days later he messaged me asking if I wanted to hangout. I was a bit taken aback, because I barely knew the guy and I've never been asked to meetup over PSN before. But I figured he seemed cool and I was at a point in life where I wanted to expand my social circle, so I thought; "what the hell?" It was too late to hangout at that point so we scheduled for the next day. So, when I got done with school he asked if I could pick him up, this also was a bit odd but again, I thought "what the hell, he probably just needed a lift." When I picked him up his attire was very different from how he looked at Gamestop. He had pajama pants, flip flops and a baseball cap. I don't care about other peoples' fashions, but his was just quite unique. He mentioned that we couldn't hang at his house because his wife was sick. Man, this guy is full of surprises, he's the only one of my friends that is married. He showed me a picture of her, and she was a very pretty Asian woman. However for some reason something in the picture seemed off. I couldn't put my finger on it, I guess it was the way she was looking at the camera perhaps? Well regardless we hung out at my house and we were walking my dog and just talking about various things. He mentioned how he met his wife and showed me another picture from when they just started dating. This picture was a tad more off putting than the first. Her body language suggested fun and happiness, but damn, the way she looked at the camera was like she was looking into your soul. Her skin was also very pale, especially for an Asian. I didn't know if I should say anything to him because I just met him and didn't want to offend him. We only hung out for a couple hours, then I dropped him off home. The next day shortly after a haircut, he called me asking to do him a favor. It was to pick him up some medicine for his wife. I was a bit irked that he was asking me to do this while barely knowing him, but I thought it wasn't really that big of a deal, so I did it. When I stopped over to his house we only talked outside briefly. He mentioned that his wife's cousin was over and they were in their pajamas. He had then suggested introducing me to her cousin. I was up for the idea and he pulled out his phone to show me some pictures. He showed me one pic of her and she too was a pretty Asian woman. However there was nothing wrong at all about the picture unlike his wife's photo. Then, he was scrolling through his phone pictures to show me a second picture. While doing so, he accidentally got to another picture of his wife. Mark then said "Oh look, here's another picture of my wife." I almost gasped when I saw this picture, this was even worse. Her hair was covering most of her face, but even so, I could still see her soulless eyes staring right at me. Not to mention her skin was more grey than pale now. I jokingly but sternly said to him "What is this, like a picture from The Grudge or something?" Mark laughed and said surprisingly, "What are you talking about? It's just a closeup picture of her." I just tried to shrug it off and said "Well, okay if you say so." I then left his house, a bit shaken up and concerned. As the weekend arrived Mark called me, asking if I could hangout and help with the groceries. I told him I would, but considering I just met this guy and the pictures of his wife worried me, I asked him if I could bring a friend along. Mark said it was okay, but told me he usually isn't allowed to have more than one friend over. Quickly I asked my friend Andrew if he wanted to come along and he was available and was up for the idea. So Andrew and I arrived at his house and helped with the groceries. His house seemed nice, nothing out of the ordinary, at least for an apartment of course. You could tell the place had a lot of Asian cuisine cooking by the smell. Mark thanked us for helping with the groceries, and he called his wife down. "Hey honey, come and meet my friends. They just helped with the groceries." As soon as he said that, I couldn't help but become really nervous. I was praying that those photos were not accurate. Sometimes photos make people look far different from how they normally look…..right? Unfortunately not in this case. His wife slowly crept down the stairs. At that point I seriously thought I was in a Japanese horror movie. As she walked down both me and Andrew looked each other frightened and I said "Ok Mark, I'm sorry but are you sure nothing is wrong with your wife?" She then raced down the stairs much faster at that point and came right in front of me. I could barely move in shock and fear. Mark said to me, "What's wrong with you guys? It's my wife. There's nothing wrong with her. I invited you in my house and you're being kinda disrespectful." His wife slowly started to hover around us, examining us, and staring us down. Andrew said, "Mark we seriously don't mean any disrespect but either your wife needs help or is some kind of... creature!!" He then responded, "I think you guys are crazy. You've probably just never seen a woman actually from Japan in person before." His wife then made a loud bloodcurdling shriek and went up stairs in an instant. Andrew and I were scared to death. I told Mark that I thought it was time for us to go. He seemed frustrated and said "Well whatever, I guess in the future we'll just hangout at your house or somewhere else, if you guys are gonna act crazy around my wife" We both nodded in agreement. After, we left his house we realized we forgot where we parked. It also didn't help that it was a big apartment complex. We thought we had found the right path to my car but then… we wound up right in front of Mark's house again. We both thought we probably made a wrong turn. We then tried to go back to my car, but once again wound up at his house. We were getting a tad more nervous, no matter what we did we kept ending up at his house. Eventually we saw from his window, his wife staring us down…... Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Ghost Category:Video Games Category:Video Game